Once Upon A Girl
by Ouat tbh
Summary: What happens when a girl named Ella comes to Storybrooke to find her brother? Rated T for safe
1. Chapter 1

Once Upon A Girl

The girl smiled a she took one step closer to the town line. You might think that she was leaving Storybrooke, but no. She was entering Storybrooke, looking for a family member she had never met. Little did she know that her actions would change Storybrooke, in a good way. No one knew, no one stopped her from leaving her house, she had no plan of going back. 'I will be free once I leave this house' she'd say before she threw her bag and herself out of her bedroom window. Her mother was probably looking for her, if she was sober enough. With that in her mind, she crossed the town line. She was going to find her brother no matter what.

She didn't know what she would do after she found him, she just wanted to find him. Everyone stared at her when she came out of the woods, there hadn't been any new people visiting Storybrooke in a while, so a new one here was strange. The people that came here was mostly evil and wanted to destroy Storybrooke or the people who was living there, so no one could blame them to being skeptic. It was a warm day, and everyone was wearing tank tops or light clothes, trying to escape the heat. But not the girl, she was wearing a warm sweater and a black leather jacket over it and dark blue skinny jeans. The first people the girl approached was Emma and Henry. " Excuse me" she started "but do you know a place where I can stay at while I'm here" she asked. She was sweating, the heat was almost too much for her. Almost. Emma looked at Henry, then at the girl and then at Henry again. She didn't know if he should answer the girl or not, what if she was up to something bad. "I would like to know who you are first" Emma said, not sure if the girl would answer her question. "Fair enough. My name is Ella. Ella Helena, I have a last name but I don't have any intention of telling you that" she said, after a long break. She watched as the skeptic grew, and their faces bot had a frown. Why wouldn't she tell them her last name? Ella found it really amusing, they didn't trust her. Most people would fight for a strangers trust, but she was used to people not trusting her. "Would you like to know more about me, or can you show me where I can sleep?" She asked, she didn't want to spend another second just standing there when she could find her brother. This was really important to her, they couldn't understand. "Tell us more" Henry blurted out "why are you here?". She took a deep breath before she shot Henry a look. It was none of their business why she was here, but she had a feeling that they wouldn't let her go unless she told them everything. She sighed, but opened her mouth to tell them, but she was interrupted. "Emma" it was Hook "I found the locket" I showed her the hook, and from it a beautiful locket was hanging from it. Ella stared at his hook, her mouth fell open, and once again Emma and Henry were looking at her. After Emma thanked Hook, she have Ella full attention again. "What's wrong?" She asked. Ella looked up at Hooks face again. "I.. I need to go" Ella said, pushing past Emma and Henry, trying to avoid their questioning faces. Suddenly Ella felt powerless, the tough act she had been trying to show disappeared. "Didn't you need help?" She heard Henry ask. She quickened her pace when she heard footsteps, they were following her. "I'll find it myself" she said. Emma frowned again, and Hook gave Henry a questioning look, Henry raised his shoulder to say that he didn't know. "But we can help you" Emma said again. Ella didn't answer, but Emma tried again. "Please" Emma said, begging a stranger to let her help wasn't a part of her plan. "Leave me alone" Ella said, and did a movement with her hand. Suddenly she was gone, that was what they least had expected.

Ella found herself outside a building that had a sign in front of it. 'Granny's diner' it said. Ella sighed, and opened the door. She knew her brother was here, but she didn't know she would find him this way. She didn't know that he would find his brother with a locket hanging from his hook. Her locket.


	2. Chapter 2

Once she was inside the diner,she, again, felt everyone's eyes on her. She took a deep breath before she blurted out; "Relax!". "I'm not here to hurt you" she ended the sentence, not that it made the people in the diner relaxed, especiall Snow and Charming.

They kept their eyes on her. "Who is she, and what is she doing here?" Snow asked, not taking her eyes of the girl that was now standing in front of Granny, who was gining her a warm smile.

"I read that you have rooms avaible" Ella said, still having the kind and warm smile on her face. She hoped that it will make the old lady say 'yes' insted of lying and saying that there were no rooms avaible for the young girl. Ella pushed a piece of her long, black hair behind her ear. It took a while, but Granny finally answered. "Yes, there are two rooms avaible" before she turned back to the coffee machine, making a coffe that a man had been asking for at least five minutes.

Ellas smile faded when she heard the door open, and a voice she had heard just minutes before. "Ella". Henry, Emma and Hook had in a way found out where she was. Not that it was so hard, it was a small town.

Ella simply ignored them and looked at Granny, "Great" she said. "It would be absolutely amazing if you would rent a room to me". Granny shot Emma a look, "Do you know her?" Granny said. She wasn't going to rent anything out to Ella before she knew anything about her. She may had said that she wasn't going to hurt them, but wasn't that what every villian said? Ella simply rolled her eyes. "They don't 'know' me" she suddenly said "they met me, not long before you did".

Granny didn't know why, but she handed Ella a key to a room, and described where it was. Ella thanked politely and headed towards the room.

Once Ella had shut and locked the door, she heared knocking. She sighed, she wanted to be alone. But after half an hour with knocking, she opened the door.

Hook was the first to stumble in, then Emma and then Henry. "Welcome to my room" Ella said as she stretched her arms out, shoring them the room. Emma rolled her eyes, she had been in this room before and she knew that Ella knew why they were there. Ella had magic, and once she saw Hook, she tried to get away. Why? Exactly that, was what Emma asked her.

"Why, wouldn't you know, darling" Ella tilted her head and gave them a smirk."But what _I _would like to know, is where did you find my locket?" she asked, with a less friendly tone. She lost her locket about a year ago, and she had been wonering where it was. It meant a lot to her.

"Oh you mean this?" Hook said, fishingthe locket out of his pocket. Ellas face softened. It really was her locket. "Give it to me" Ella said, reahing for it. "Now why would I do that?" Hook smirked, waving the hook in front of her face.

"Because, apparently, you're my brother?" She blurted out. As the questioning looks grew on their faces, but it was true. Hook was, indeed, Ellas brother

**Ok so I tried to make more mini paragraphs (sorry if my grammar is bad), but idk if it worked so yeah**


End file.
